Alone
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Sam's life is a mess but when she and Danny get into a serious fight, she gets more depressed than what she already is. She sends Danny an email confessing her love for him and telling him goodbye. Danny reads the email and knows what she means and immedi
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is yet another Danny Phantom fanfic by yours truly, Desiree. This one is a bit different though. Danny doesn't have any ghosts powers, nor is his parents ghost hunters. This is what his life would be like if there wasn't any ghosts in Amity. _

_He is still friends with Sam Manson and Tucker Foley and they are still the same way. Along with, Paulina, Dash and Valerie as well._

_Okay on with the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom._

**Alone**

**Chapter One**

"Oh fuck it," Sam Manson, Danny Fenton's best friend yelled. Sam was a tall, slim girl who had shoulder length black hair. She was wearing a sliky black tank-top that revealed pair of her belly and a black mini skirt. She also had on black heels. He make-up consisted of black eye liner and black eye shadow, which brought out her beautiful violet eyes. Along with a dark shade of covergirl lipstick.

"What's wrong Sam?" Danny asked his life long friend, and secret crush. Danny was a little shorter than Sam. He wasn't what you would call skinny, he did have some muscle to him. He had jet-black hair and pale blue eyes. His smile was one of those that was-to-die-for. Danny was wear his dark blue jeans that made showed his nice ass very well and he had an orange t-shirt that wasn't so tight. He had on his nikey sneakers.

"I am getting fid up with everyone. This morning I hate a fight with my parents. They totally don't support me at all, I mean I'm independent... and they always complain about me. I thought it'd be great to get to school but then that bitchy crush of yours, Paulina had to say shit to me, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. I hate my life. I really do," Sam looked at Danny. "What the hell... I'm letting what people think get to me ... that's not like me at all... it's just that after a while thing really do get to me..."

Danny looked at Sam. He knew what she met. Dash was always picking on him and teasing him about everything. Damn how he loved Sam, she didn't deserve to go through being picked on by someone like Paulina. The worst thing about it though was that Sam often got in figths with Danny over Paulina, but it was Danny's fault. Danny said that he was in love with Paulina just to see if Sam would get jealous so he could find out how she really felt about him and he didn't realized how much he was really hurting her. He just though that Sam hated Paulina for her actaions but that wasn't the only reason because Sam _did_ hate Paulina's ways but she hated her for another reason as well. She believed that Danny was head over heals for Paulina, and she wanted him for herself. She have had a cursh on Danny ever since the first grade and now that she was in the ninth grade and her hormones, along with Danny's had obviously gotten stronger since then, she felt more attracted to him. Sharing her first kiss with Danny was special to her. It was also Danny's first kiss. Although they have called it a "Fake Out Make Out" Sam and Danny both knew that it was a real kiss. They could deny it to everyone else but deep inside they both knew it was real.

Tucker Foley, a dark boy who was even shorter than Danny walked up to Danny and Sam. Tucker had on a black fox hat which he had placed backwards on his head. He had on black leather jeans and a bright yellow t-shirt. "Hey guys," he greeted Sam and Danny. Tucker took out one his his techno thingys and started playing some dumb game.

Sam looked at Tucker's shirt. "Oh my God Tucker, what the hell are you wearing?" she asked. Sam hated bright clothes, they seemed so happy. And most of the time, Sam did not feel happy. She spent most of her time in a fight with her parents or upset over something to do with Danny. Tucker always pissed her off because he always wore what was 'popular' and tried to be 'popular' and if he could be 'popular' he would normally run off with the 'popular' crowd, but Tucker was a doll sometimes. He wasn't the best at keeping secrets like Danny was but Tucker was always there for Sam and for Danny. He was always a good laugh but sometimes, he was just so damn annoying. Guess it was always because Tucker had always ended up ruining so many good Sam and Danny moments.

"Sam, it's just a yellow shirt. It's not like it's going to kill you or anything," Tucker replied.

"Whatever..." Sam said. She opened her locker door and grabbed her books her first two classes of the morning. " We all have English together and then Danny and I have Junior Buiness... Tucker I think you have gym or something then..." Sam explained.

"Yeah, I do... with Valerie," Tucker went off in a daze. Tucker had a crush on Valerie ever since the third grade and when he spoke about her it drove Sam up the wall. Not that she really cared who Tucker liked because she wasn't in love with Tucker like she was with Danny but Valerie was someone else that really pissed Sam off. Valerie was always into Sam's buiness and Sam was always telling her to fuck off.

"Oh great, just what I needs to hear first thing this morning," Sam complained.

"What's your problem this morning?" Tucker looked at Sam. "PMS?" he asked.

Sam's eyes popped wide open. " How dare you ask a question like that? That's my buiness and not yours. Could you please just leave me alone? I'm not having a good day you know," Sam complained looking down at the ground.

"Okay, okay... I'm sorry Sam... okay?" Tucker hugged Sam. " I didn't know..."

Danny smiled and looked at Sam. "Hey Sam, you wanna come over after school. I really want to talk to you about something and I think it might cheer you up," he asked.

Sam blushed. "Sure," he said.

Tucker looked at the two. "What about me?" he asked.

"Sorry Tucker, but I want to spend time alone with Sam..." Danny said. Saying that caused both him and Sam to blush.

"Oh, I get it, you guys are a couple now. Finally... it's about time, I knew you guys had it in you..." Tucker smiled.

"Tucker!" Danny yelled.

The bell rang and they all took off to class. Sam ran off ahead of the guys so they wouldn't see how much she was blushing. _I can't wait until after school, I get to spend a whole evening with Danny, alone. Not Tucker... yay... I feel bad though, Tucker's a good friend but I really want to spend some time alone with Danny. To tell him how I truly feel about him.. maybe just maybe he likes me back... no wait he loves Paulina.. oh I hate that bitch... I hate her. Danny's always talking about how beautilful she is, how perfect she is... he doesn't have a damn clue how much it hurts me but if I tell him how I feel it might ruin my friendship with him and I don't want to lose whats most important to me, I mean my parents are always complaing about me. Oh Sam, you should respect us more. Oh Sammie... wear something nice, not that old black shit. Oh Sam, eat some meat... I swear I can't wait to get out of this place... and get away from my parents_.

Sam sat in her desk in English class and grabbed a pencil and started writing in her blue notebook. It was a notebook that she used to write songs and poems. She started to write.

_I'm alone,_

_With nobody to love me,_

_I'm always yelled at,_

_Always ignored..._

_My best friend,_

_Doesn't have a clue how I feel,_

_He thinks I only like him as a friend,_

_But I like him for so much more,_

_My parents are evil,_

_They always complain about me,_

_They're never home,_

_Or ever there for me,_

Sam tore out the paper from her excercise book and rinkled it up and threw it in the garbage can. "Damn it, I can't get nothing to go properly later," she cursed. Just then Danny and Tucker walked in. Danny Sat right behind me and Tucker sat across from Danny. _Just the thought of having a super-sweet and cute guy like Danny Fenton sitting behind me makes me smile. That's why I love English, besides for all the writing I do. I want to be a writer when I grow up. Besides for a writer there is one more thing I want to be when I grow up and that's a Fenton. Mrs. Danny Fenton, Oh, I SO could get use to being called that._

Danny smiled. He looked at the back of Sam's head. Just the thought of a cute, kind and independent girl like Sam being in front of him made him smile. _Somethings wrong with Sam lately and I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I am going to make her feel better this afternoon and I might even tell her how I feel. Maybe just maybe she'll feel the same way... wait, no way does she love me... I mean me, Danny Fenton loved by a great and wonderful girl like Sam Manson... no way... she deserves way better than me... but she's a great friend and her and I are so close... I'm so lucky to have a friend like her, she's so beautiful so amazing, so wonderful.._ Danny smiled.

Mr. Lancer walked into the class. He smiled as he started writing on the chalkboard. "Today class, I'll put you guys into groups. You guys will have to do an assignment on Shakesphere's play Romeo and Juliet," he anooced. Mr. Lancer started writing the names of the groups on the board.

Danny smiled as he saw that Mr. Lancer pair him up with Sam. Sam looked back at Danny and smiled at him. " Hey Danny, I'm glad I got paired with someone like you," she said. Danny smiled at her and Sam turned around and focused on the board. She didn't want to in trouble again for talking to Danny. Everyday she or Danny would get in trouble for talking to each other. Although but of their grades were at the top of the class, the teachers still had to tell them to quiet down quite a lot. But Sam didn't mind. After all, she loved talking to Danny. Just the sound of his voice made her feel like she was on cloud nine.

Tucker looked up at the board and grinned. "Yay, I'm with Valerie..." he was so happy.

Sam cracked a smile. Although Valerie really pissed her off, Tucker was good friends with Valerie and seems Tucker was one of her best friends, she supported him. But sometimes, he really did piss her off.

"Okay everyone, I'd like you to sit with your partnet and talk about your assignment. I'll hand out your papers in a few minutes after I get them photo copied," Mr. Lancer said.

While Mr. Lancer left the room to get the assignments, Danny pushed his desk up next to Sam and they started to talk about nothing really.

"So, today I was thinking after we spent some time at my place maybe we could go out somewhere for awhile, you know, just hang out, just the two of us... have some fun, get your mind off your problems, at least that's my goal for this week. And besides we got a day off tomorrow so you know we can stay out late," Danny suggested.

"True," Sam agreed. "I think it sounds good to me. I can get to sleep in tomorrow at least you know, unless my parents get into another fight again," Sam looked down at the floor and tears started to form in her eyes.

Danny looked at her. "Sam, are you alright... Sam?" he asked with great concern.

Paulina walked across the classroom to throw something in the garbage. Paulina was tall, she had long black hair, blue eyes and a tan. She was wearing a white min-skirt and a top pink t-shirt. She looked over at Danny and Sam and noticed that Sam was crying. "Hey everyone, look Samantha Manson the ugly gothic loser is crying, what a cry baby!"

That was it! Sam was pissed off now. She jumped out of her seat and looked at Paulina. "You fucken bitch," she yelled. She ran over to Paulina, making a fist and punched her right in the face causing her to fall on the floor. Sam looked up in the door way and there stood, Mr. Lancer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alone**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom**

**By: Desiree**

Danny was in his seat. All shocked, he never thought that Sam, out of all people would actually hit someone but she did, and Mr. Lancer saw it all. The worst part, Mr. Lancer wasn't only their English and Biology teacher, he was their princable. "Ms. Manson and Ms. Stanhope, I'd like to see the two of you in my office NOW!" He yelled.

Paulina got up and walked out the door. Sam slowly followed. Mr. Lancer walked ahead of them.

Sam didn't look at Paulina. She was too pissed off and too upset to. She was going to get suspended now and her parents would say even more stuff to her now. Tears started forming in Sam's eyes again. Her life was totally fucked up now.

When the arrived in Mr. Lancer's office, they both sat down in a chair each and looked up at Mr. Lancer in his desk. He took out both of their profiles and notcied that Sam had really nothing bad in hers but Paulina did, she had about twenty offences for making fun of the other students.

"Ms. Manson, I have never seen you act this way before, what could of Paulina said that made you so upset?" Mr. Lancer questioned.

"If I only had to hit her every time I had something said to me by her, I'd be in here about a thousand times by now, but today wasn't a good dad for me and I was telling Danny about it and I started to cry, then Paulina commented on it and it pissed me off so I punched her in the face," Sam glared at Paulina who only glared back.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say to Ms. Stanhope , Ms. Manson?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yeah, I do actually," Sam said. "Paulina, you really deserved what you got, only wish I could of hurt you more,"

"Ms. Manson, that's not what I met, I met something like and apology.." Mr. Lancer said.

"Oh well then, no I don't have anything to say to her in that case," Sam said.

Mr. Lancer looked at Sam. " I'm sorry but you're going to have to be suspended for one day, it would normally be two days but seems I think you normally wouldn't do something like this I'll let you off. Ms. Stanhope, I don't know what your parents are going to do, if they press charges, then that's outside of school, unless you need a witness. Sam, you'll have to leave at recess. Now let's get back to class," Mr. Lancer siad.

They went back to class and Sam sat next to Danny with her head held low. Now she had to spend two days home with her parents. School was normally a break for her except when Paulina would say things but it's better than having your parents say things to you.

"What happend?" Danny asked Sam.

"I'm suspended, I have tomorrow off like everyone else and then the next day as well... I only got a one day suspendion because I normally wouldn't do something like this, Paulina is such a bitch and she might even press charges... it's not like I worry but my parents they'll probably be like, why would you hurt such a beautiful ncie girl like Paulina Stanhope, I just know they'll pick up for her and not for me," Sam looked at her watched. The class had about five minutes left. Mr. Lancer ahd just enough time to pass out the assignments.

"I'll explain them next day, and Ms. Manson, I'm sure Mr. Fenton will explain it to you seems you won't be here," Mr. Lancer said.

Sam just looked down and grabbed her books. "Yeah," she said. Danny pulled his desk back and got up and stood up by Sam's desk. " I can't believe your actually punished, I mean, I hurt what Paulina said to you, she ahd no right... but you know... I don't get why you would want to punch her in the pretty face I mean, that's just not right..." Danny said.

Sam looked up at Danny. She was really pissed off now. "Oh and just because she's your crush and I'm just your best friend she have to take her fucken side. Go on ahead, I'm use to being alone with nobody to care about me," Sam almost started to cry again btu she kept it in this time.

Danny touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean it like that, Paulina didn't have no fucken right to say anything to you, she should of minded her own buiness but she never. She got a punch and you got in trouble..." Danny looked down and his shoes. "I guess you'll be punished and won't be able to come over," he said sadly.

"You think my parents are going to stop me, no way..." Sam said.

Danny smiled. "Sam, I don't want you getting into anymore trouble," he said. "I'm afriad that if you get into too much trouble you kight get taken away and I'll never see you again," Danny didn't realize what he said at first but when he did, he blushed.

Sam blushed. "Aw, that's so sweet of you," she said to Danny. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then the bell rang and they went off to their next class.

On the way to the next class Danny was blushing. He loved Sam so much and he totally felt like he was going to be with ehr one day. Things were going just so perfect. When they got to their next class, Junior Buiness, that sat down at their desk.

In Junior Buiness, everyone has to share a double desk with someone, normally the same person all year unless things need to be changed, and well of course Sam and Danny ended up sharing one. They did all their assignments and projects together and both of them had the same average in the course. 100, they were both hard workers but they still were told to stop talking but not as much in this class because they knew that if they talked too much, Mrs. Mayers, their buiness teacher might seperate them.

Today they were going to watch a movie about going into the buiness and all that shit. Sam took out a notebook and wrote Danny and letter.

_Hey Danny,_

_I have to talk to Mrs. Mayers and a few other teachers before I leaves at recess so wait for me. I want to say bye to you too of course. Alright? Oh and by the way, I'll find someway to get over to your place tonight if not I'll call you or email you, See-Ya Later._

_-Sam_

Sam passed Danny the piece of paper and he read it. After the movie wa sover the bell rang and Danny left the classroom. Sam went up and explained to Mrs. Mayers and told her why she was going to miss next class and she got her work for the next day. She also went to her other teachers to get the rest of her work and then she went down the hall to talk to Danny. When she got there she saw Danny talking to a girl so she quietly walked up and saw that he was talking to Paulina.

"I can't believe Sam punched you," Danny said.

" She told me I deserved it," Paulina said.

Danny looked at Paulina. "You never deserved it... but I don't think you should of" Danny was cut off.

"You fucken bastard!" Sam yelled at Danny. "Everyone is always hurting me, backstabbing me... Danny I thought you were my friend, I thought you understood me, I thought you actually cared about me!" Sam yelled at him. She ran down the rest of the way to her locker and she opened it grabbed her bookbag, putting all her books she needed and grabbed her black coat. She slammed her locker door shut and ran out of the school. _ Nobody loves me, nobody cares about me... I am so alone. Nobody loves me, nobody cares about me... I am so alone... all Danny wants is to hook up with Paulina, Tucker is always off with Valerie all mum and dad care about is partying and Paulina is such a bitch... I have nobody, I'm a stupid ugly girl who nobody will ever care about... I don't deserve to live... my death would make everyone happy.. then Danny won't have to put up with me anymore._ Sam ran home. Thank-God her parents wasn't home. She ran up to her room and turned on her computer. She qucikly got into her email account and wrote Danny and email:

_Danny,_

_I know you hate my fucken guts but that's okay because I understand that I am a stupid loser and that you hate me and love Paulina. Danny, I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart but I know you want to be with Paulina. Yet, she's such a fucken bitch and I can't believe that you took her sid eover mine. That's why I am leaving Amity Park._

_I was going to tell you about my problems but it's not like you care anyways. Danny, the next time you'll probably see me is when I'm dead so good-bye Danny Fenton._

_My heart belongs with you but your the one who broke it... hope you have a happy life with Paulina..._

_Soon to be dead,_

_Sam_

Sam clicked the "Send" button on the computer and waited for the computer screen to show that:

E-mail Sent to Danny Fenton Sent by Sam Manson that she shut down her computer and she unpacked her book bag. She threw all of her books across her room and packed a few things, clothes, money, food and she put on a pair of sun glasses, a cap and a warm coat and took off outside with her back pack. From here on out Sam Manson's life was going to be totally different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alone**

**Chapter 3**

**Dsiclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom**

**By: Desiree**

At Casper High, the bell had rang for everybody to go to thrid peirod. Danny grabbed his Biology book and slowly walked to Mr. Lancer's class. Danny felt really bad about what had happened eariler but he tried to tell Paulina that she shouldn't of siad those things to Sam, but Sam overheard the conversation at the wrong time and got the wrong idea. Danny was stomach sick. He was so worried about Sam and thier friendship. Sam was depressed enough as it was but now after this, Danny didn't know what the hell Sam could do and he got really worried about her. He sat down in his desk and Tucker sat behind him. Mr. Lancer came in and started todays lesson. It wasn't even five minutes into the class and Danny asked Mr. Lancer if he could go home because he was really, reall sick and worried about Sam. Mr. Lancer excused him and Danny slowly walked home on Main Street. It was only a two minute walk for Danny so he arrived home quickly. His parents were gone out for the day so he didn't have to worry about them questioning him. He ran up to his room and he looked over at his computer. He noticed that there was an email there from Sam. He quickly clicked the "Open" button. After reading the mssage he quickly grabbed his phone and called Sam but he got the machine. "Sam, are you there? I know you are... it's Danny, please answer me... I'm sorry Sam... I just got your email... SAM!" Danny hung up his phone and grabbed his book and took off outside. He took off down Water Street until he intersected with the street that Sam lived on her ran over to ehr house and rang the door bell. Sadly, he got no answer and then he noticed something. He noticed that her bedroom window was open and he saw a ladder next to it, he climbed the ladder and peered into her room noticing that their was a mess and no sign of Sam or her book bag. The mess shocked him because Sam was always neat, he knew something was up. Danny decided to look for Sam, because he knew what she met on the email. She was thinking about suicide and he was totally scared. If he lost Sam he wouldn't be able to go on without her. Sam met the world to him and even if he did find her alive he still had lots of explaining to do to her, but his main interest now was to save her from doing something stupid. Danny took off and searched all around Amity Park for about two hours before he called Tucker on his cell-phone and told Tucker what was going on.

"What are you serious? Oh my God, Danny you have to call the cops, you have to reach her parents, we have to do everything we can. I'll tell Mr. Lancer and you call the police and thengo over to Sam's house and wait for her parents to return..." Tucker told Danny.

"Okay then, wait I think I have thier cell-phone number keyed in on my cell-phone so I'll just call them after I call the police alright then?" Danny hung up and called the police right away.

Danny told the police he had a huge emeragany and that he wanted them to come to Sam's house right away. Giving them the address Danny took off back to Sam's and waited on the porch steps while he tried to reach her parents. Sam's mother answered the phone when he called.

"Mrs. Manson this is Danny, Danny Fenton, Sam's bes friend, I have some serious news to tell you about Sam," Danny said.

"Go on," Mrs. Manson said.

"She's missing and I can't find her. She wrote me an email saying that she was upset and all that and I'm really worried about her, I was hoping maybe you guys could come home or something," Danny suggested.

"I'm too busy at a party but I'll come later on when I'm not busy, thanks for the call bye," Mrs. Manson hung up the phone.

Danny couldn't believe it. Sam's parents really weren't that nice. Sam had a really good reason ro be upset over the whole thing with her parents. Danny just had to find her, he just had to. The police arrived and Danny gave them the story, he also printed off a copy of the email sent to him and he gave them a load of a picture he had on Sam, it was the most recent one he had of her. Then Danny took off himself looking for Sam but he wasn't alone for long because he had met up with Tucker and they searched around for her as well they didn't know what they was going to do or if they was going to find her but after awhile they did get a little tired and thisty. "I'm so damn thisty now but I'm not stopping," Danny said.

"Wait Danny, I brought a couple bottle of water, here," Tucker said, handing Danny a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Danny said starting to drink it. Danny sat down just for a few minutes. "I really hope that Sam is okay," Danny said. " I don't know what I would do without her,"

Tucker looked at Danny. "You love her, don't you?" he asked.

Danny looked at Tucker and he lifted up his right eyebrow. "Did it really take you that long to figure it out?" he asked.

"Nah, I knew it all the time. Don't worry man, we'll find her I'm sure.. but I heard you guys ahd a bad fight over Paulina before she left school today," Tucker said.

"Yeah, she thinks I took Paulina's side but I never. I don't really like Paulina anyway, it's just a cover but now I know how Sam feels, she told me on the email that she loves me ... She thinks I hate her, which isn't good, I'm afriad of what she might do.." Danny said. He finished his water and got up. "I'm looking for her some more, you coming?" Danny asked, but before he could get an answer his cell-phone rang. "Hello?" Danny said, answering it.

"Danny, where the hell are you?" It was his mother.

"On the west side, mom, Sam's missing... I need to find her," Danny said.

"I know you want to find her honey but it's getting late, you need to come home," Maddie said to her son.

"Mom, I don't have school tomorrow and even if I did, I wouldn't be going not until I knew that Sam was okay," Danny said.

"Danny, honey, please... it's 10pm you should be home by now," Maddie begged.

"Mom, Sam is really important to me. Somebody has to be there for her," Danny said.

"What about her parents..." Maddie suggested.

Danny was not about to tell Sam's secret about her parents so he cut his mom off, pretending that his cell-phone got cut off.

Tucker looked at Danny. "Man Danny, listen I have a whole bunch of stuff he flash lights and all that shit, I'll let you use it.. but I'm going home... okay?" Tucker siad.

"Thanks buddy, I'll call you tomorrow," Danny said taking Tucker back pack. And with that Danny was left alone to search for Sam.

Danny decided to walk to to the West Side lake, seems he kenw that Sam loved to spend so much time there. He walked there and he saw a backpack which looked like her backpack but next to it was a huge puddle of blood. "Sam.. no..!" he said under his breath. He looked around, "SAM!" he called out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alone**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom**

**By: Desiree**

Danny looked around after calling out Sam's name, he called it out again. "SAM!" he yelled, hoping to get a reply this time but still no luck. He started to warnder up and down the bank hoping to find some sign of her but he never. He ran back to her backpack and opened it, he looked inside and found a whole wack of thinks, money, food, clothes... the secent of the back pack told Danny who it was. He knew Sam's wonderful scent. Danny looked down at the puddle of blood and noticed that there was a knife next to it and he noticed that there was a trail leading straight to the lake. He couldn't see it very well so he got out Tucker's flashlight and he followed the tail into the lake. It was then that he decied to call the police again and he told them where he was. It didn't take them long to get there because Amity Park wasn't that big at all.

When they got there they tried to help Danny to find Sam. It was around 10:30pm that Danny decided to try to call Sam's parents again and this time he caught them home. Her father answered the phone this time. Her father was angry because Sam wasn't home on time and he didn't want to waste his time looking for her and he hung up the phone on Danny. Danny was getting really upset over the way that Sam's parebts treated her but if he told the police how they treated her maybe she would get taken far away and maybe Danny would never see her again, but Danny had bigger things to worry about now. He heard the police yell. "Oh my God, that's her body," it didn't take Danny long to run down to the police and he looked at the bloody body, sure enough it was Sam. Danny, quickly called an ambulance and he looked at Sam. He felt her pulse and found a very, very, very, faint one. The ambulance arrived quickly and Danny told the police he'd ride with them. On thier way to the hospital, Sam eyes fluttered open and she saw Danny there, right by her side. Although he vision was blurry she knew it was Danny. He grasped her hand. "Sam..." he siad.

Sam smiled weakly. "You found me... but why would you care... nobody cares about me, you love Paulina, not me why are you here?' she asked quietly.

Danny almsot cried. "Because I, because I lov" Sam passed out before Danny got a chance to tell her how he felt. He looked down at her, her face had gone pale he thought that she ahd died. "Sam, don't die on me... don't!" Danny started to cry now. Danny barely ever cried but if he ended up losing Sam, Danny would never show dry eyes again, he would always be crying be without Sam, Danny would be so alone.

When they arrived at the hospital Danny had to wait in the waiting rom. Danny called his mom and Maddie came over to the hospital along with Jasmine and Jack. They all thought the world over Sam, and treated her like a member of the family. They also all thought that Sam and Danny would make the cutest couple but that wasn't what wa sone thier minds at the moment.

Danny sat down and took out his wallet and looked at all the pictures of him and Sam, him, Sam and Tcuker and just of Sam. He loved her so much and now he might end up losing her, hopefully she was going to be okay.

When Danny's family arrived they all sat down next to Danny. Danny was so scared and upset. "I don't know what the hell I'll do without her if anything happens to her and if anything does happen to her, I'll never be able to forgive myself for what I did, this is all my friggin' fault," Danny said.

Jasmine, who prefered to be called 'Jazz', looked at Danny. "I'm sure it's not," she said.

Danny looked at Jazz. "Yes it is Jazz, Sam got in trouble today for punching Paulina, and she thought I was picking up for Paulina which I wasn't, she got upset because she thinks I love Paulina which I don't, it's only a cover to hide how I feel about her... so when I got home I found this email from Sam saying she loved me and that she was upset that I hated her, which I don't. I knew she was depressed about so much more so I figured out that she'd be well you know, having suicdal thoughts, so I found her just in time, well I found where she was too, the police found her body... and now it might be too late for her, if it is, I'll never be able to go on," Danny started crying again. He didn't care that his family seen him. He just wanted Sam to be alright.

It was around 12:30am before the doctor came out and told them that they didn't know if Sam was going to make it or not. He looked around and where her family members was but Danny just said, " I'm not sure, maybe you should call home," Danny didn't want to tell the doctors about the way they were. The doctor asked Danny for her number and the doctor called Sam's parents, who totally freaked out at him for waking them up, they also said that they don't give a fuck about Sam. They blamed it on Sam and said, "If Samantha wasn't such a stupid girl and went off into her own world she wouldn't of ended up doing something like this and we don't really give a fuck,". The doctor was shocked and Danny looked down the floor. Everyone looked at him because they all knew that he knew.

"Danny... why didn't you tell anybody?" Maddie asked him.

" Sam only told me about it this morning. We was suppose to talk about he rproblems after school today until Sam and I got in a fight. I called her parents twice to tell them that Sam was in trouble but they told me they did'nt care and I wanted to tell the police but I was afriad that I'd lose her, I was afriad they'd take her away from me and I couldn't bare the though of losing her," Danny said. He looked at the doctor. " May I see her please?" he asked.

The doctor nodded and Danny went in. Both of Sam's wrists were banaged up and she was hooked up to a machine. Danny looked at the machine, noticing it was an oxygen machine. Then he held her hand and looked at her face. "I'm sorry Sam, this is all my fault but I love you," he said. Danny kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you Sam, please don't die on me," he kissed her a second time on the lips. "If I lose you Sam, I don't know what I'll do, I love you so much, please don't leave me behind... I really do love you," he kissed her for the third and was about to leave when he noticed Sam's pale face turn a bit darker and her eyes fluttered open.

"Danny," Sam mumbled. "Please, don't leave me... I love you.." she said.

Danny was overjoyed by Sam talking. "Doctor, Sam is awake!" he yelled.

The doctor came in and checked her out and noticed that the oxygen machine had helped her regain her concisousness but she still wasn't stable just yet. She had a long way before recovery but there was more hope then there ever was before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alone**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom**

**By: Desiree**

Danny looked at his and noticed that it was already 1:30am, thank God there wasn't any school the next day but even if there was, Danny wasn't going to go anyway.

After the doctor checked on Sam, Danny sat down by her and held her hand. Danny looked at Sam who was sleeping. The doctor looked at Danny. "I don't think she'll remember a thing about tonight if she lives, her memory isn't well but I'm sure she'll regain it. I think I need a few more surgeries on her and she'll probably live but it's going to take a couple of weeks," The doctor explained. "I think you should go home and get some rest, you can come back tomorrow and whenever you want to, but you need to rest,"

Danny nodded and he left Sam's room and went out to his parents. "Lets go home," Danny said. "But I'm coming back tomorrow," he said.

As the Fenton family was walking out of the the hospital Jazz went up to Danny and put her arm around him. "Danny, Sam will be fine, I know she will. I want you to know that I'm here for you, okay?" Jazz hugged Danny.

Danny hugged his sister back. "Thanks," he said.

They got into the Fenton family car and went home. It didn't take Danny long to go up into his room and fall alsleep.

The next day, Danny woke up and looked at his clock. 11:30am! "Shit..." Danny jumped up out of bed and ran out to the bathroom to get a quick shower. After that he ran into his room and put on some clean clothes. He ra downstairs and he looked at his father. "Dad, I need to go to the hospital now," he said.

"Have you showered?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Danny answer, annoyed.

"Eaten?" Jack asked another question.

"No, I'm not hungry. I can get something to eat later, lets go," Danny said.

"Alright Danny," Jack said.

Jack drove Danny to the hospital and Danny quickly got up and ran into the hospital and up to Sam's room but when he got up there he noticed that Sam wasn't there. He found the doctor and looked at him. "Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Oh, Samantha Manson. She's moved to room 108. She's actually doing better and will only be here for about another week," The doctor told Danny. "You may go see her,"

Danny ran down the stairs and when straight to the room where Sam was. When he went in there, he noticed that Sam was sat up eatting her breakfast. "Danny," she said.

Danny ran across the room and sat down in a chair that was placed right by the bed. "Sam, your doing good... THAT'S GREAT! I was so worried about you yesterday," he said.

Sam looked at Danny. "Oh, so did you spend the night with Paulina to make you feel better?" she asked.

"Sam, no... I don't even care about Paulina like I care about you," Danny said.

"Why'd you have to come look for me, you know everyone would be better off without me," Sam almost started crying.

Danny sat up on the edge of the bed and hugged Sam tightly. "No, Sam that's not true. I don't want to lose you, do you know how much I cried yesterday... I thought I had lost my best friend and the woman that I love..." he said.

"Oh, what happend to Paulina then?" Sam asked.

"I didn't mean Paulina, I meant you. Sam, I've loved you ever since I was old enough to know what love was, although some people say I'm only young but when we was kids, I always had a little crush on you and well now all I do is think about you ... Paulina was just a cover so I could hide my feelings towards you, I didn't want to hurt you but I know now that I did and I'm sorry Sam, I love you..." Danny looked at Sam deeply in her eyes and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Sam smiled as the broke from the kiss. "Oh Danny, I'm so sorry. I love you too... it's just that lately everything has gotten to me, my parents, people at school, I was hurt over you... oh my God, I guess my parents are going to kill me for this..." Sam looked at Danny.

"Your parents, they're in big trouble. Last night the doctor called them and they said something about it's your own fault your in the hospital and I think they're getting put in jail or something," Danny eyes satrted to fill up with tears. " I hope I don't lose you because... if you move far away, my life will be over...but if you do move out of Amity maybe life would be easier for you," he said.

"No, it won't. If I get away from my friggin' parents then things will be fine. I got you now don't I? We're a couple, I don't give a shit what others think of me up the school, so all I need is your love," Sam said. She hugged Danny.

Danny smiled. "I'll try my best to keep you in Amity Park," Danny said.

A doctor walked in the room and walked over to Danny and Sam. " I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, but I have Samantha's new home found," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alone**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom.**

**By: Desiree**

Danny held Sam's hand tightly as they waited to hear form the doctor where Sam's new home was going to be. Both of them hoping that Sam would be staying in Amity Park.

"Well, I know both of you guys are very close and that you guys don't want Sam to leave Amity Park. I also know that Samantha loves living here and I was talking to Danny's parents not to long ago and they helped me find a new home for Samantha," The doctor began.

"Excuse me please, but could you call me Sam..." Sam said.

The doctor laughed. "Alright Sam, well Danny's parents know how much you mean to Danny so they have decided to adopt you and you'll be living with Danny," the doctor said.

Sam smiled and looked at Danny and hugged him tightly. Dany grinned. "This is so great," he said.

"Oh, and we all know Sam's rich. Of course seems her parents are really abusing her and the money, the fortunes go to Danny's family, not that they need it of course, inventors do make a lot of money... anyway... Sam, you'll be released next week. I think Danny will be helping to move your belongings into your new bedroom," The doctor explained.

**Next Week**

Sam and Danny was moving in the final stuff into Sam's bedroom. Her walls were painted a dark shade of purple and she had her computer, her dressers, her bed and everything else that she owned placed neatly in her new bedroom. When they finally had finshed doing her room up, Sam sat down on her bed and Danny sat next to her. He put his arms around her. Sam smiled and looked at him. She gently kissed his lips. "Danny, I'm so glad to be living here with you, away from my parents," a few tears started to form in Sam's eyes. "I always felt so alone when I was home. Always getting yelled at and all that," Sam cuddled into Danny. "But I know I'm not alone anymore, I have you and that's all that matters to me. I have your love and my life is so wonderful because I have you,"

Danny blushed. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have a girl like you," he said. "I am so glad that everything is okay, I'm so glad that you never suceeded in your sucidal act,"

Sam looked at Danny. She was worried about that Danny would bring it up. "Danny, I" Sam started.

"Sam we need to talk about that. About your parents... I mean, I don't want to pressure you but I know that talking about your problems normally will make you feel better and you know that you can trust me..." Danny said.

Sam lid down on her bed and Danny lid down by her. She cuddled into his chest. "Okay... it all started about one day, I was going over to your place and my parents were complaining about me. Like my gothic ways and me being an ultra recyclo-vegetarian... they obviously don't accept me and sometimes they would even hit me if I didn't do what they wanted," Sam started crying.

Danny hugged her. "Oh, honey... I'm sorry but don't worry about it, your life is different, I love you and my family loves you, you have us... and one day, like in ten years or so, you'll be a Fenton as well... well, hopefully," he said.

Sam kissed Danny. "I love you so much, I don't know what'd I do without you," she siad.

Danny got up off her bed and he grabbed her hand. "C'mon, let's go out to the Nasty Burger and get our minds off all the bad things, I mean we live together now, don't you think that's great... we need to think about all the good stuff," he said.

Sam got up and smiled. "That's rght Danny because even though I know Paulina and those other bitches will say stuff to me, I don't give a fuck and my parents are gone, I don't care about that either because I have you and your family and I know now that I'll never be alone again," Sam hugged Danny.

Danny smiled. "You was never alone, I was always there Sam," he kissed her lightly.

Sam smiled and blushed. "That's true... very true. Thank you Danny. Thanks you for always being such a good friend, your always there you always made me feel better and I love you for that. Your so sweet and kind, your trustworthy and truthful and on top of that, your totally hot... I love you so much and I am so happy that you love me back," Sam said.

Danny looked at Sam. "You're a wonderful girl Sam. What's not to love about you. You're amazing, smart, your a true friend I know I can trust you with anything, you never lie to me, you always help me when I'm in trouble... and you're so beautiful. I don't give a fuck what anyone else says, your the most amzing person ever and I'm never going to stop loving you," he said.

Hand in hand they walked out of Sam's bedroom and went downstairs. They told Maddie and Jack that they was going out for a couple of hours and then left.

Life was different now for Sam. She now knew that Danny didn't have any feelings for Paulina, Danny loved her! And to top it off they was a couple now. She even lived with him. Her family problems were solved. She had been adopted by Danny's parents which was totally great. She knew that Paulina and the others would probably still say shit to her but she didn't care about that, she had Danny's love and thats all that amttered to her.Both her and Danny had a week to ctach up on in school but she was sure that they'd be able to do it together. Sam's life wasn't depressing anymore. She was independent and what others say to her, doesn't affect her what-so-ever. Danny was happy to have Sam for his girlfriend. Life was good for him as well, having Sam sleep in the room next to his for the rest of their lives until they got married, if they got married, which they will, then she'd be in the same bed as him. He was just so happy that she had found happiness and that her happiness was with him. Life couldn't be much better.

Tucker saw Danny and Sam walking hand in hand down the road and he walked up to them. "Hi guys, I see you guys finally hooked up. How'd it happen? When did it happen?" Tucker annoyed them. Tucker had been out of Town for awhile so he didn't have a sweet clue what was going on.

Sam and Danny looked at each other. Okay, so maybe life could get better but hey, Tucker was their friend and he was a good friend at that, even though Sam and Danny really did want to spend some time ALONE.

The End!

Okay, I don't know where this story came from, I just wrote it up. It's Easter Break now so I have a lot of time to relax. Hope you liked it. I'll try to write another fanfic before the 3rd of April, which we all know is a very important day! Hehe! Happy Birthday Danny Phantom! Or should I sat Happy Birthday to the best show ever! Danny's so hot! Sorry, I just had to add that! hehe! Bye Peoplez!


End file.
